


Teenager Curiousity

by Multifangirl69



Series: 100 Kinks [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Curious Jughead, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Discovery, Underage - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Jughead tries out something new...





	Teenager Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh boy. I'm sorry, not really. I just want Jughead to get fucked like the little bitch he is~  
> If anyone wants, I might include him in another part of the 100 Kink Collection!  
> Please leave a comment if enjoyed this short mess or just want to murder me <3

Jughead couldn't deny that he was indeed a stupid teenager sometimes. Which meant he made stupid decisions that end up in stupid situations. Like the one time he and Archie went on a camping trip and got lost in the woods for 18 hours after suggesting to walk off the predetermined path. Or the time he got involved in a drug deal gone bad when exploring an old, abandoned factory.

But this. This might be the cherry on top.

If anyone asked, he can't remember from whom he got the information about whyte wyrms glory hole. The last toilet stall in the mens bathroom. He was told to sit there and wait for someone to knock on the other side. And the rest was obvious.

None of the women seem to know about it. It was the mens well hidden secret, a moment of pleasure and fun just for them. Gay, straight or whatever.

Jughead definitely wasn't gay. He was, in his fathers words, just too curious for his own good. And sucking a guys dick was just another thing to cross of the experience-at-least-once-list. Not that anyone would ever find out, but just in case it would ever become useful, he was prepared. That's what he told himself as he was sitting on the warmed up toilet lid, starring at the faintly blue colored stall door.

Someone had written 'Slut room' on it with a bright pink marker. Underneath unreadable signatures from previous occupants. This was a bad joke and Jughead was the punchline.

Due to his legs already aching from sitting so long, he stood up, swaying from one foot to the other and back. He repeated the process until the faint noise of the bathroom door startled him into a stop. There had already been two false alarms, but he stayed quiet anyway to concentrate on the stranger outside.

His heart seemed to sink right into his stomach when the stall next to him closed. And then it jumped right back into place in synch with the knocking sound. Jughead pondered for a moment. This was his last chance to just run away and never come back.

But to hell with common sense, his curiousity was faster and before he could even process the situation, his own fingers knocked back. The rustling of clothing seemed to loud in the suffocating silence.

Jughead nervously dragged his fingers through his hair, standing wild from his hat, and dropped on his knees, eyes fixated on the prepared hole in the wall. Through that he caught glimpse of tanned skin covered in dark hair as the strangers pants were pushed just far enough to free his member.

To prepare for this, Jughead had watched some gay porn. And maybe jerked off to one or two. It still didn't prepare him enough not to let out a small gasp at the sight of the strangers cock. It was already mostly hard as the man pressed the head through, past the poorly duct taped edges, twitching with the faint contact.

It was...odd seeing someone elses dick, even though Jughead knew how one should look like. But something just felt off starring at a strangers genitalia. He was bigger, both in length and girth. He did wonder for a moment if he was able to take it.

"Just do it, coward," he mumbled to himself, one hand already reaching out. Schorching heat tickled the tips of his fingers as the wrapped around the shaft. An almost missable groan came from the other side and the strangers cock seemed to grow with Jugheads experimental strokes.

He tried to remember what he had seen in the porn. His strokes became bolder, grip tightening just enough to really feel the weight against his palm. Another choked groan through the wall encouraged Jughead enough to finally do what they were both really here for. As nice as a handjob is.

Salt was the first thing he tasted as his tongue rolled around the head. Something bitter followed, probably the pre cum dripping from the slit. Jughead stilled his hand at the base to let his curious tongue wander further. Skin was all he tasted. Weirdly enough, it was quite enjoyable. Especially with feeling the cock twitch against the wet muscle.

Groans turned into drawled moans and whispered curses. Jugheads fingertips massaged where they were seated on the thick meat. His taste buds already numb from the salt when he wrapped his lips around the tips. It was quite the stretch, but only leaving an uncomfortable ache in his jaw.

The most difficult part was actually taking the length deeper. Only one or two inches slipped past before his throat tightened with nausea. He pulled back just to let his head drop again. Repeat. A thundering hit against the wall above him, stopped him for a moment. A muffled sorry came through.

Besides the taste, Jughead was also becoming aware of the smell. Something like chocolate woven into the musk, filling every sense like fog. Strong enough to push out every other smell in the bathroom.

His eyes dropped close. He got used to the heaviness on his tongue and the throbbing in his cheeks. As his throat started to relax around the new intrusion, the length slipped deeper than before. He found a steady pace. Not too slow to make it painfully teasing, but enough that he was able to savor every little twitch and the numbing taste.

Jugheads own face seemed to be on fire, burning with faint pain and excitement. Just the thought alone of what he was doing stirred something in his stomach, twisting and pushing it lower. He was getting aroused from just sucking someones dick.

He wasn't gay, but definitely a pervert. Just another thing to explore further.

Another hit against the wall, a lot tamer than the first and Jughead wasn't nearly as bothered as before. Muffled through heavy breathing and distracting groans, the man announced his nearing orgasm. Eager and lost in the pleasure, he pulled and pushed his hips, matching the others rhythm.

But only a few thrusts and the man stilled again. Jughead stopped as well, sudden overwhelming bitterness hitting his tongue. He almost pulled away in surprise, but only enough to have the tip still rest between his lips. Nausea choked him again as the disgusting tasting sperm ran down his throat, but he swallowed, enjoying every drop anyway.

Jughead finally pulled back, unsteady breathing through trembling lips. He massaged his aching jaw and blinked as the haze of pleasure lifted off his mind. Through the wall he could hear the rustling of clothing again, followed by the man thanking him.

Jughead couldn't help a chuckle. If it wasn't for his throbbing erection, restrained against his pants, he would have deemed the whole situation absolutely ridiculous. But his cock only twitched painfully with the event that just happened, flickering through his mind like it was saving ever last bit about it.

The picture of the mans proud standing cock alone was enough to make him open his pants and stroke his own. Okay, maybe he was a little gay.


End file.
